Shinigami Spring
by roaringmouse
Summary: AU It is spring and a certain shinigami's thoughts turn to love
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. If I did Rem wouldn't have been killed off.

Ryuk had come to Japan for entertainment and right now he was bored. While it was fun watching Light plotting and planning as he tried to "improve" the world, most of the time it was like this school, cram school, writing, and more writing.

He sighed as Light ignored him and kept on writing names in his death note. The human had been at for over four hours.

"Light," he whined. "Light"

Light spun round, "What!" The boy was getting too surly.

"I'm bored, lets play some video games,"

"I can't! Some us have to work you know"

"Work! You're a student. You finished your homework four hours, ago you don't have to do anything"

Light just rolled his eyes, " Why don't you watch TV or something and don't be too loud."

Light went back to his writing as the shinigami found the remote. Flicking through the channels in the TV he searched for something interesting, reality show, no, some stupid anime no, horror, funny but not in the mood. Suddenly he saw…Her.

"Hello this is Misa. Misa and welcome to happy treats" burbled a perky little girl child.

Now this was something interesting. Ryuk was hooked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It didn't take Light long too notice a change in "his" shinigami. Ryuk was behaving very strangely, he had lost his appetite, become secretive and restless, at times literally climbing the walls. He soon found the reason why.

While he was taking his nightly cram classes he noticed Ryuk staring through the windows down to the street below. Light pretended not to notice and listened to the teacher. As soon as he got out of class Ryuk flew right behind him.

"Light, Light!"

Light ignored him. Ryuk should know better, he knew the rules no talking outside was one of them.

"Hello, Light. I'm talking to you." The shinigami waved his bony arms in an attempt to get his attention.

Ryuk sighed, "Fine be that way, then just listen. There is a human following us."

That got the boy's attention. Light stopped and turned around, Ryuk finally got his attention.

"How long?"

"Turn back round" the shinigami flew closer to his ear. "A few days maybe, I just knew for sure right now. Normally I wouldn't be bothered but since I'm following you all the time it creeps me out."

" Really I'll have to do something about that" something being killing.

"I have a few ideas which I'll tell you when we get home. It's starting to rain so I'm getting out of here." Ryuk's black form burst up into the sky and darted to his and Light's house.

Light felt a surge of anger. That shinigami just blew him off, leaving him in the rain. Why didn't he take him? Then he realized how dangerous and foolish it would be if he did. A human flying would certainly be suspicious.

He found Ryuk perched like a bird on his desk waiting for him.

"First of all I'm neither on your side or L's side. I just came to the human world to be entertained and your killing has become tedious."

"Aren't my apples enough."

" This isn't about apples. I have given you a method of killing that many humans… would kill for. Death isn't the only way to entertain me I would just as happy playing video games or going to an amusement field."

"That's amusement park,"

"Whatever! You humans are so petty. There are two options I give the eyes of the shinigami this allows you to see a person's name and remaining life span like a shinigami. This will make you more deadly at the cost of half your remaining life span."

"You should know I wouldn't go for that. I intend to rule over this world like a god for a very long time."

" Now the other way is considered illegal, I'm sticking my neck out for this so listen closely. I'll give you the name of this person and whom he is associated with. I'll also give you the benefit of my thousands of years of experience in these matters but in return you have to do something I want."

" And if I don't take either of these options."

"Since you're not afraid of death, I'll just take the notebook and go home."

Light gave a sigh, " What is you want?"

Ryuk switched on the TV. On it was that awful TV show Happy Sweets. The shinigami had curled himself up into a ball and was watching the show with a dreamy eyed look. He then touched the screen and sighed.

" Ryuk? Ryuk?"

"What? Oh yeah, I want to go see Happy Sweets live."

"Ryuk! I don't believe it; you're in love with Misa, Misa. Oh this is priceless," Light howled with laughter.

"Am not! Do you think my tastes run that way!" Ryuk blushed a deep red.

"Forget it, even if she could see you, you have the face of a car wreck." 

" Right I'm taking my book!"

"No, no I'll do it. Just the thought of you and that bimbo," the boy started to have a giggling fit as he imaged Ryuk with Misa. "Is so so funny!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shinigami Spring Chapter 2

Ryuk wasn't at all interested in Misa Misa. That human was just too … pink. No it was _Her_, the beautiful shinigami that stood always behind Misa always protecting the model. All gangly and white Ryuk just had to meet her but he wasn't human, so he was not blinded by his feelings.

Ryuk made sure that Light had actually boarded the subway to the TV station before giving him what he wanted.

"What is that?" he asked Light.

The subway was practically empty so Light had a seat to himself. The boy had cleverly held a cellphone to his ear so he could talk without suspicion.

"It is a hoodie. I don't want to be seen."

"Oh, now that doesn't look suspicious."

"Look, Happy Sweets is a girl's show I can't be seen there. You wouldn't understand."

Ryuk chuckled he understood vaguely but no shinigami would be concerned about these things. "The man following us is Ray Penbar, an FBI agent, one of twelve in Japan. He has a new wife named Niaomi, who's smarter than him. The names of his team members are…."

Finally they reached the TV station and went inside. It was a place unlike anything Ryuk had ever seen. Humans were rushing this way and that, carrying papers, racks of clothes and other stuff. He had never in all his existence seen so much activity. He snapped back to attention when he realized that Light had gone on ahead without him.

He found him sitting in the back row of a studio theater. The front set was a kitchen painted a sickly pink decorated in what humans laughingly called hearts. He couldn't understand why Light had called Happy Sweets a girl's show. There were plenty of guys, all with lovesick faces. Then the lights dimmed, and _she_ came on. When the lights brightened little Misa started chattering away while Rem loomed behind looking like a specter at a feast. It was magnificent. Still he couldn't help noticing how glum she looked. Ryuk knew exactly how to cheer her up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Light caught Ryuk landing right beside him. Within five minutes of the show starting Ryuk began to mock Misa mercilessly. He spoke in a squeaky voice like the blonde, pretended his hair was in bunches like Misa and parodied every move she made. It was absolutely funny. Light couldn't help snickering.

"Stop it!" Light commanded.

Ryuk ignored him.

"St-stop it now," Light tried to control his giggling. "That's not the way to impress your girlfriend."

Ryuk turned round and faced Light still holding his hair like bunches," You're right I've got a much better idea. Stay here." Ryuk walked through the Studio's walls.

Light left the studio to follow him but it was next to impossible to follow the shinigami. Not only could Ryuk pass through walls but also with his wings he was incredibly fast. Finally Ryuk stopped in a room somewhere. Light raced up to meet him. It was then that he noticed that the FBI agent had followed him into the TV station.

Light quickly darted inside the dark room where Ryuk seemed to be and found the shinigami herding a zebra colt through the back passages of the TV station.

"What are you doing!" Light hissed.

"I'm playing the ultimate prank. Go back to your seat or you'll be caught."

"No, no I'm staying with you."

"Okay your loss."

Soon Light realized they were heading to the back of the Happy Sweets studio. When they somehow got to the backstage of the studio. Ryuk gave the little zebra a sharp slap to the rump sending it running off into the stage set. The boy howled with laugher as he saw the chaos Ryuk caused. Misa shrieked as the animal trampled through the set. The crowd outside was roaring with laughter at the animal's antics as it calmed down and started to eat a cake on the floor.

"Stop the cameras, cut, cut," cried Misa Misa. "Whaddaya mean we're on live?"

"You, turn around right now," ordered a voice from behind. It was a couple of security guards.

"Right time to leave, let's go let's go" shouted Ryuk. The shinigami then shoved Light forward herding him like a zebra.

Light half ran and was half dragged through the building and onto the streets towards the safety and anominity of the subway station.

"Ryuk, that was amazing," gasped Light ignoring the fact that he was surrounded by people. "Ryuk, Ryuk?"

The shinigami had left him. The subway bolted out of the station. Light raced to the safety of his home, alone


	4. Chapter 4

Shinigami Spring Chapter 4

So this was the great Ryuk. Rem didn't know what to expect but she thought that Ryuk would be more confident, more verbal. Instead the male just croaked out a single word. He clearly hadn't thought beyond this moment.

Rem flew to a rooftop for more privacy. Ryuk followed her. She looked at him trying to suppress a grin.

" I should be very angry with you. Why did you prank Misa's show like that?"

"It made you laugh, didn't it? And you looked like you needed it."

Rem mouth split open to reveal two rows of yellow fangs. It was a beautiful smile.

"True, true, what about that human I saw you with?"

"That's Light, a top student and Kira. Our days are filled with school, studying and what he calls justice. Day after day we go to the same places and do the same things. It is quite boring. What about your human?"

"Misa Amane is an actress and a model. We go from place to place all over Japan. I watch as she poses for photos and acts. It is the same thing day after day. It can get ….tedious.

Rem began to feel dizzy and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Ryuk's voice filled with concern.

"I need strawberries. Misa ran out of them."

"Leave it to me," he said gallantly. Then he swooped down to a grocer's store below and snatched a pint of strawberries in the blink of an eye.

"You could have been noticed!"

"No, the hand or this case wing is quicker than the eye."

Rem sucked the juices out of a large red strawberry closing her eyes in pleasure as she did so.

"Oohh that looks good, may I have one?" asked the black shinigami.

When Rem nodded her head Ryuk snatched one. Looked at it and took a very experimental bite.

Ryuk's eyes widened in shock," This is unbelievable, I didn't think anything tasted better than apples. These are…..amazing."

He snatched another one," So Misa is Jealous' human where is he?"

After an uncomfortable silence, Rem responded," Jealous' last words to me were to protect Misa.

"I'd, I'd better be going Misa doesn't like to be alone."

"Wait! When can I see you again?"

"Misa goes to sleep around 10:30, come round tomorrow."

And just like that she was gone and so were the strawberries.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami Spring Chapter 5

When Rem came back Misa was in tears. The little human lunged at the shinigami knocking the strawberries out of her hand.

"Where have you been? You left me for hours all alone," Misa sobbed as she beat her fists on Rem's chest.

Misa was sounding and acting like a spoiled child. Rem gently but firmly pulled her away. The girl sobbed in big gasps rubbing her eyes. "Why did you leave me? A stalker could have come in and.. and ,"

"Misa , Misa ! Listen to me. You're perfectly safe. The doors are locked and you have the eyes of the shinigami. You are the deadliest human alive. Not even Kira can match your power.

And besides I have needs too. You forgot to get strawberries. What you said to me was hurtful. I sacrificed a lot to watch over and protect you. I cannot always be there. "

"But- But you promised for the rest of my life."

Rem held the human close to her. The shinigami's still heart sank, eighty more years of this.

Ryuk waltzed back in Light's room the next morning. His human glared at him from the darkened room. Light stepped into the out of the darkness.

"I'll have you know your little stunt got me grounded," Light actually growled. His left eye was black.

Ryuk did a double take dropping his box to the ground, "Whoa, Light what happened to your face?"

" I'll tell you what happened we got caught. Ray Penbar watched your stunt and informed my Dad. Mom had me march right down to the station. Dad was crying. He punched me a few times, hugged me and gave me a lecture on stalking. He seemed almost relieved. It was weird.

As a result I'm grounded indefinitely."

"You got off easy, Light. "

"Wait a second, I'm no longer a suspect am I? This obsession you have with Misa Misa makes me look like a lovesick fool. They won't be following me anymore will they. Ryuk you're a genius."

"Well, I did teach myself how to read but anyway you're ready to hear what I have to say."

"Mom took away your shrine. Ryuk are those strawberries."

"Yup"

Ryuk's Lecture

Ryuk perched upon Light's desk. Just like he did when they made the "Happy Sweets" deal.

Are you ready to listen, Light? Good, first of all you're not a God I am. I want you to hit me. Go on, give it your best shot. Hyuk, Hyuk, you missed. Okay your fist passed right though me. You see I cannot get hurt, imprisoned or die but you can. You took risks you not even a shinigami would take and we're from another world. You have to decide which is more important being godlike or your justice.

Shinigami are dedicated to keeping out existence secret. That means we vary the way we kill, we don't stick to one area and we do NOT kill more than is necessary. Because you killed so many people with heart attacks in such a short time L found you out. You do not need to kill everyday, once every four days is enough. You should study your prey, figure out a likely death for him. A young man having a heart attack is unnatural, a car crash is better. Lastly do not stick to one group of people there are plenty of bastards out there who do not have a criminal record.

Have you killed those FBI agents no, good. You do that and you become a suspect once more. That black eye now serves a reminder that you are human that you …..

"Light!!" screeched Sayu. "Mom says you have to help me with my homework."

Locked in for the rest of the summer. What could be worse than this?


	6. Chapter 6

Shinigami Spring Chapter 6

When Misa got up in the morning she was much better. She started to do her daily routine as if nothing happened. While Rem was helping Misa throw out the garbage the shinigami noticed that petite girl was throwing out a pair cellphones.

"Misa, you're wasting money. Why are you throwing out two perfectly good cellphones? " cried Rem.

" Not really, these are freebies. I' m getting rid of them since I don't like their colors."

While Misa turned around to pick up more junk, Rem took out the phones and hid them in her pockets. The shinigami smiled she couldn't wait for 10:30 to arrive.

Ryuk meanwhile was getting scared. Light was getting stir crazy. The boy was pacing around the house and had become agitated.

"Light, Light, this doesn't change your routine at all, you never went out before," pleaded Ryuk.

"Except even if I wanted to I can't go out and I'm not allowed any friends over."

" You don't have any real friends."

"Well they don't know that. Say Ryuk buddy, you're my friend aren't you," Light smiled insanely at the shinigami.

Ryuk felt a trickle of cold sweat go down his brow. He didn't like the sound of this.

A few minutes later Light sat Ryuk firmly down at the kitchen table. Before the hapless shinigami lay an array of human food: fruits, vegetables, noodles, sauces and meat both raw and cooked.

Light crooned in Ryuk's ear, "I'm your friend aren't I?"

Ryuk nodded. Best to agree with loonies in these cases.

"And friends take care of each other, don't they? Well I haven't been doing a good job. Not always feeding you apples when you ask but now I discover you eat can other things. So lets play a game,"

" A video game? I really like video games."

" No buddy a very special game called 'What Would Ryuk Eat'." Light pulled out an orange and placed in inches away from the shinigami's face. Ryuk could almost hear the laughter of his old gambling buddies.

"Wh-What's that?"

"It's an orange, go on take a bite. You're a god, it can't kill you."

"Bleah, it's disgusting! How can you eat this stuff?"

"Ha, ha stupid shinigami, you're supposed to peel it first. Next let's try some milk" It was the beginning of a long ordeal.

"Lucky for you Light, " thought Ryuk. " I now have a vested interest in keeping you alive."

Ryuk reached the end of his rope when Light fed him a piece of meat. The shinigami had to run to the sink to puke it up.

" Ryuk," Light called sweetly, "I've got some liver."

The shinigami burst out the window as if the emperor was out for his blood.

Later that evening Rem was getting agitated. Misa had thrown a party. The shinigami didn't like the loud music, the discomfort she felt as people walked right through her or the fact that this party was threatening her meeting with Ryuk.

"Misa," she said mournfully. " I thought you said you would be working with a net today."

Misa laughed and pretended to speak to her accountant beside her." This is networking, darling. It's like a party but its tax free."

Misa's agent came up to her and whispered in the model's ear. The girl smiled and walked away. Rem then noticed a dark flicker out of the corner of her eye. Ryuk was here. She looked around for him but didn't see them. Finally she saw a row of chocolate covered strawberries on the balcony railing. Rem growled to herself and went out to the balcony.

"What light breaks through yonder window, it is the east and Rem is the sun," called out Ryuk.

"Did you just prank the party?"

"No, I only raided the buffet. Here I got these for you," Ryuk handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"To Keiko rest in peace," Rem read with a wry smile. It was an appropriate gift for a shinigami. " Ryuk I've got something for you."

Ryuk eyed the cellphone." What is this?"

"Humans call it a cell phone. It will allow us to call each other so that this doesn't happen again."

"Will you be missed if we leave?"

"No Misa is just too wrapped up to notice. Gods, it is so artificial, fake scenery, fake smiles, fake friends. I want to experience something real."

"Then come on let's take a tour of the city."

The two shinigami flew off of the balcony. The strawberries were left behind forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinigami Spring Chapter 7

During the days the shinigami followed their humans and during the night whenever Light was ignoring Ryuk or being too scary, Ryuk and Rem were together. Occasionally Ryuk would pull pranks on unsuspecting humans to make Rem laugh.

The two shinigami flew out of the bar and perched on a nearby rooftop.

Rem choked in laughter," R-yuk, Ryuk that was classic. Dressing up that dog as a hostess, it brings me back. Like that time you got Justin drunk."

"It was my apple cider. Greedy pig drank it all."

"Or that time when you dyed Rameses' bandages pink. I remember when you tried to join the girls swimming."

FLASHBACK

Ryuk and his buddies hid behind a rocky outcrop while the females bathed in the lake nearby. His buddies were snickering as Ryuk stripped off his clothes.

"This is so against the rules," snickered Rameses. "You're gonna get caught."

"Is not! I checked the rules it says nothing against co-ed bathing" said Ryuk now in his loincloth.

"You're not gonna do it," said the Nameless One a shinigami with a dinosaur skull for a head. "You can't even talk to girls."

Ryuk pulled off his loincloth. His was completely naked. For an eternity they stared at him. There seemed to be an even larger group, even Jealous had torn himself away from his girl.

"What! It's nothing to be ashamed of?!" exclaimed Ryuk.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Rameses.

"I am," replied Ryuk. He got ready to run up the outcrop." I'm ready, the time is now."

And when it looked like he was going to back away he sped up the rock and jumped off.

The females were bathing and grooming quietly when a white form burst in. It jumped off the cliff and shouted, "Banzai Ladies."

It was Ryuk totally naked. He landed in the lake with a loud splash. The waves doused out Sati a female who appeared to be constantly on fire. Ryuk burst up with his trademark grin on his face. The entire female population stared at him. All of them, even the ones in the water were, fully dressed. A female next to him which he later learn as being Rem gave him a wolf whistle. Ryuk's whole body turned a beet red. He cupped his genitals and scuttled out of the lake. A chorus of laughter followed him. Some of the females seemed to be sorry that he was leaving. He crawled back to where his clothes were. Mercifully the other males had left.

When the king heard of this he was furious. He had Ryuk rounded up, accused him of cavorting in an unseemly manner, blighted his hands and chained him in full view of the shinigami public.

It was the last prank Ryuk ever pulled in the shinigami world.

"Ye-ah, that didn't quiet go as well as expected," said Ryuk. "Rem why is the King so afraid of sex?"

"There is a prophecy that a shinigami created from an act of love will undo everything the King has created," replied Rem.

"Hrmph doesn't sound like a bad idea. Come with me I want to show you something."

Rem flew after Ryuk as the male veered round buildings twisting and turning when they finally came to a large radio tower. He perched on a ledge and beckoned Rem to join him.

"It's beautiful!" gasped Rem as she looked at the view.

"This is my favorite place in this world, even in the middle of the night there is more light more life than anytime in the shinigami world, said Ryuk. "I love this world and never want to leave."

Right at that moment Rem wanted to kiss him. She leaned forward her lips puckering. Ryuk leaned back a little. He felt butterflies in his stomach. It was what he wanted but now he felt nervous. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. The two shinigami, not knowing what they were doing ended up butting heads. They separated laughing and rubbing their heads.

"Ryuk I have to leave for a few days. I'm going to the shinigami world to get some supplies."

"Ah this a girl thing isn't it?"

"No, Misa supplies me in that department. It's just when I joined Misa, I didn't take the time to pack,"

"Be careful Rem. You're not the same shinigami as when you left. Follow me inside," Ryuk walked through the walls into a large room.

The room was furnished with assorted furniture and various nick knacks Ryuk had snatched. Rem could see other rooms too. One of them had a stove and fridge just like a human house.

"These building is based the Eiffel tower in Paris," said Ryuk as he went into another room. He came back with a pile of magazines and a bag full of apples. "Just like the French tower this tower has an apartment in it but there was a last minute change of plans so the apartment was sealed up and abandoned."

He dropped the pile right at her feet. Rem bent down to pick up a magazine. It was porn. Rem cocked her eyebrow. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Ryuk flushed and started at the question, "Yes, please. I'm- I'm giving you these as bartering tools. I found out that no shinigami will do anything for free."

"Still my friends won't be interested-"

"Take it. I think you'll find they're useful."

Rem thanked Ryuk and flew off with her bundle to their home world.

Meanwhile Light was not happy at all. It was one of the rare times the entire family was together but Light was still chafing from being grounded. The rest of the family howled in laughter as they watched Happy Sweets now a top rated comedy. On the screen Misa Misa chased a chicken.

Light's sister Sayu turned to him," What's the matter Light? Why aren't you laughing?"

"Other than the fact I'm grounded? By the way Mom and Dad, I didn't do it. It was my friend."

Light's father spoke, "Really? And what is the name of this friend? "

"Ryu-kasaki, Ryukasaki, he was the one interested who pranked the studio not me!"

"Describe him to me, Light," demanded his father.

Light had to think about this. How to describe Ryuk without giving away the fact he's not human. "He's very tall, pale skin, bulging eyes and has a mass of black hair." Without knowing it Light had described L.

"Light, I'm very disappointed in you," scolded his mother. "You promised me no social life until after graduation."

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect."

His father rose up," You're a liar that's what you are."

"What because I have a life, friends that you don't know about? I'm seventeen Dad."

"That's it! No TV," ordered his mother. Light marched up to his room in disgust.

"Go to your room," she shouted up after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinigami Spring Chapter 8

Rem never remembered the shinigami's world being this dull, this washed out. There were no whites or blacks just dingy greys and browns. Everything was in a state of decay either crumbling or rotting even the people. Shinigami squatted alone or in small groups on the dirt barely moving. Aside from the castle of the Shinigami King everything was the same. To call this the realm of the undead was too generous the realm of the dying was more like it.

She searched the realm for some of her friends and found them more or less in the same place she left them. They were gambling just like they did when she left them a few months ago. She noticed that they were covered in a layer of dust.

Suddenly there was activity. Sati a burning shinigami punched her fist in the air. "Full house I win!"

Rem stepped in, "I'm back my friends did you miss me?"

Clarity, a small black robed shinigami, Rem's own mentor turned her back to her. The others didn't see to register this at all.

Sati raked in her winnings," Finally decided gambling wasn't boring and futile?"

Rem replied, " No, I need your help. I've run out of supplies on the human world."

Cassandra a skeleton in a wedding dress seemed to sneer," What's in it for us?"

Taken aback Rem blinked. These were supposed to be her friends. " Um, I've got some apples from the human world."

She poured them out. All the females attacked the apples like a swarm of locusts all of them except Clarity.

Sati belched, "So what do you need?"

"I need bone polish, err violet hair dye and my, underwear, has crumbled away."

"We can do that," said Cassandra as dealt a new round.

"I really don't have much time."

"Gambling first business later," announced Sati.

Rem joined the others in the game. Clarity joined in this time.

"So any news from the Shinigami realm?" Rem asked.

Cassandra was never very fast on the uptake, "Just before you left, Ryuk, dropped his notebook into the human world on purpose."

" Er, Thanks Cassandra. I kind of figured it out on my own."

Sati and Cassandra sniggered. Rem concentrated on her cards.

It was Sati's turn to speak, "The Nameless One has gone mad. He prances around dressed like a female. Everybody's keeping away from him."

A shinigami going mad was not really news. Rem set down her cards a Royal Flush. She had won this round.

Sati yawned, "Look at that, time for a nap."

This could take forever and Rem didn't have the time. She turned to Clarity, "What about you teacher, teacher?!"

When Clarity did respond Rem had walked off. The others had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile Ryuk was keeping busy. One day after school Light's mother ordered him immediately to weed and fertilize the back yard. She promptly left the house to do some errands. Light being the baby he was, grumbled under his breath while doing a poor job of it.

Light turned on Ryuk," What are you so happy about?"

The shinigami, a creature of death, was doing a much better job than he was.

"Insecticide, weed killer, fertilizer? More like poison," Ryuk mumbled to himself. "Oh yeah, you could say gardening was my hobby. It kept me on a steady supply of apples."

"You're not as useless as you seem," Light then tried to go inside. " What's this, the bloody door's locked."

The sun was beating down Light searched for a way in as Ryuk hummed under his breath, happy in his element.

Light came up with a flash of inspiration. "Ryuk boost me up to that window there. I'm sweating like a pig and I need water."

Light was also starting to smell like a pig too. The shinigami let Light up on his shoulders.

"Oof! You're eating far too many potato chips Light, why don't I fly you up to your bedroom?"

"I need to make this look plausible. There's a rain spout I could easily climb up if necessary. I've been revealing far too many cards to my family as of late. The window's open, good!"

With a mighty shove Ryuk pushed Light through his father's window. Light landed with a thud on the floor. Ryuk followed him as Light gulped glass after glass of water.

Light then went up to his bedroom. Something was wrong. Somebody had been in his room.

"Say, Light why don't we play some video games while your Mom's out," said Ryuk." Light, Light?"

Light ignored him as he examined the house. Somebody had been here too. He walked swiftly out of the house.

"What was that all about Light?" asked Ryuk.

Light answered more to himself, "Somebody's been in the house. Ah hah hah hah well if they want to watch me I'll give them something to watch."

Ryuk watched in horror as Light raided the closets. The human put on a tight leather dress, stockings and stiletto heels. He put on Brittany Spear's Toxic at full belt and proceeded to dance throughout the house. He did this for three hours stopping only to put some make-up. Ryuk curled up in the corner.

"When Rem gets back, I'm gonna put this boy out of his misery and Misa will have two shinigami," thought Ryuk.

Meanwhile Sochiro Yagami watched in disbelief with L from the video screen. His bulged in their sockets almost as much as L's.

L smirked in amusement. "Dressing up in your wife clothes and dancing. Looks like Light has discovered the bugs in your house. We're not going to get anything useful here."

"Those aren't my wife's clothes," gasped Sochiro.

Rem flew in circles in the Shinigami realm searching for the Nameless One. She finally found him after a few days, hours, she wasn't quite sure.

He was rocking side to side admiring himself in the mirror. And what a sight he was, the Nameless One was wearing a black dress that had loads of white lace. On his head was a white-laced lozenge shaped thingy. Without bothering to look around, he greeted Rem as she landed.

"Ah Rem, Ryuk told me you'd be here. Tell me are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"I want my package first," he drooled as he inspected the porn. "They say you and Ryuk go out every night and do, _stuff_, while your humans sleep."

She took the bundle he handed her "I am not Ryuk's sex slave!"

"You're not the one who's the slave sweetie. Ryuk's the one who went to the trouble of getting you this. He told me to get some girl things."

She inspected the bundle in it was makeup, sickly sweet smelling soaps, perfumes and lacy abominations of clothing and underwear. The underwear was used.

The Nameless One's face was only inches away from hers, "So what's it like? I know you're doing it. We all do."

In disgust Rem punched him in the gut and flew off.

Just before his mother came in Light, cleaned up and went outside to a quiet park. Ryuk followed a large distance behind him. When Light sat Ryuk perched on a nearby tree branch.

"Ryuk buddy" Light grinned horribly. " I am well aware that I'm not a god but you are. I have an idea, which will be, fun. I want you to do what you do best. I want you follow my Dad to headquarters and prank it. Set off fire alarms, disrupt electrical systems and scare the crap out of people. I know people and as soon as the supernatural is even hinted at they'll run away like rabbits."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I'll give you a Gameboy _with_ Mario golf included."

"It's a deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Shinigami Spring Chapter 9

Rem was flying back to her friends when she noticed Clarity perched on a rock by herself. When she landed near her teacher Clarity stood up and slapped her in the face.

"Teacher what was that for?!" cried Rem.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Rem," hissed Clarity. "Being close to _any _shinigami is dangerous and Ryuk is a troublemaker."

"I am not mating with him."

"It doesn't matter if you do. The rumors themselves are damaging. The God of Gods, as he declared himself, is not concerned with animal rutting. No, he is afraid of friendship, of love."

" I am not going to have sex with him."

"Yes you will. Both of you are falling in love. The longer you stay on the human world the more you'll forget. Mark my words, you are shinigami bound by the king. Ryuk will not stand by you he'd be too afraid to.

" Let's take a look at what you got. Gods, this is awful, the males don't know us at all do they?"

"Do you think the others will have gotten my supplies?"

"No, wait a few days."

"I don't have a few days."

"Then we'll just have to do something about that."

The only thing that travels quickly in the shinigami world was news. The world quickly spread that there was to be not any poker tournament but a strip poker tournament hosted by Rem herself. Within a few hours most of the males and some curious females had gathered round the mouth of a cave where Rem was sitting.

"Welcome to the first annual strip poker tournament," said Rem with an evil gleam in her eye.

The first player as Zellog a skeleton dressed in full Plains Indian regalia. He sat down trembling with excitement.

"Right I'll see you my war bonnet," said Zellog excitedly.

Rem smirked and took off one of her armbands.

"Oh Crap," thought Zellog.

A few minutes later he emerged from the cave naked and covering his privates.

Rem popped out her head, "Next!"

Rem then played with Armoria Justin Beyondermason. He was a jeweled skeleton as pretentious as his name.

The first hand they played Justin folded even though he seemed to have the better hand. He pulled off his shirt trying to be seductive. In a few rounds he was totally naked. He strutted around the cave.

"Bet you haven't seen a prettier male than me? How about you take off your clothes and cancel the tournament?" he said confidently.

Rem booted him out of the cave. "Next!"

Male after male came in and they left naked. One shinigami who when he removed his bandages fell apart and had to be swept out. Then Shidoh came in. He was an odd shinigami who looked like a timid bird and he was carrying something.

"Ryuk, I got some pads for Rem, do you have any apples?" asked Shidoh.

"I'm Rem"

"You can't be Rem. You look like a male."

Rem hurled Shidoh out of the cave. Then the last male entered. It was a very intense game. Rem had both her arms and shoulders bare and the male was fighting to keep his loincloth on when her teacher and Sati barged in.

Clarity called "Rem I got some silk and _what_ is going on here?"

"I'm gambling to get my supplies for Earth," replied Rem.

The male hid behind a rock. It was okay for Rem to see him naked, but other females, no.

Along silence passed. Rem spoke first, "So you got some silk how did you do that?"

"I traded the eye makeup for some silk with Nu." Nu was a female who looked like a rock covered with eyes. Strangely enough she was one of the best shinigami artisans, though no one knew how she did it.

"We also came to see to your eye," chimed in Sati. She turned to the male. "Oh don't be shy. It's nothing we haven't seen before, Ryuk made sure of that."

The females all had a laugh at that and the male emerged from behind the rock.

Clarity, unwrapped the bandage covering Rem's left eye. "Do go on. Finish your game. That's a nasty sty you've got there, Rem."

Clarity got a long needle and stuck it in Sati's flames. The male won the next round and Rem took off one of her armored leggings. He didn't care he was too fascinated by what was happening. When the needle was red hot Clarity pointed it to the sty and…

"That's it! This is getting too gross. I fold," he said pulled off his loincloth and left the cave. Game over.

After Clarity had lanced, put leeches on and cleansed the sty with herbs. Rem emerged from the cave. The males covered themselves as best they could.

Rem cleared her throat. "You are probably wondering what's going to happen to your clothes. The answer is nothing, those clothes are now mine. The only way to get these clothes back is to give me the supplies I need. I have written a list in there is the following items I want, a first aid kit, needle and thread, violet hair no? Witch-hazel instead? Pass the list around. Give me what I need and you get your clothes. If you decide to tell the Emperor, remember you fell into my trap. You got caught because you were willing to break the rules. Now go, the sooner you get what I need, the sooner you get your clothes back."

The males all scurried away like roaches. In no time flat Rem got all that she needed.

Clarity looked at her old student in amazement," Rem that was amazing. I'm proud of you; in just six days you got everything you needed."

"It's been six days?! I got to get back to Misa right away!" Rem easily beat the speed record as she flew back to Earth.

It was early morning when Rem landed inside Misa's bedroom with a loud thud. The noise woke Misa up.

"Rem you're all flushed and sweaty. What happened in the Shinigami world?"

"I lost track of time. Tried to back as soon as possible."

"Ohhh, _this _ is what you meant by having needs. You were visiting your boyfriend weren't you?"

"No I wasn't! I was getting supplies."

"Sure you were. Well I hope you got him out of your system."

Got him out her system? The room started to spin. Rem sat down," So tired, didn't sleep at all."

"I'm not surprised. You dirty, dirty girl."

"Misa I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when it's time to go to work."

The white shinigami curled up into a ball and slept on the floor.

Meanwhile the shinigami world watched on. Justin smiled as he held the cellphone he stole from Rem. Soon he would get his revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Shinigami Spring Chapter 10

Shinigami Spring Chapter 10

Rem woke to a throbbing in her left eye. She found herself covered in a blanket. When she removed the blanket she found Misa standing over her.

"Rem has been asleep for over two days. Misa found out you were visible when her agent came in to her bedroom. She thought you were an ugly piece of modern art. So Misa covered you up and promised to get her money back, tee hee," said Misa.

"I've been out that long? I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Misa knows you didn't get much sleep in the shinigami world."

She didn't have the energy to argue so she walked in the bathroom ignoring Misa's protests. As Rem changed her bandages and cleaned her eye she really looked at herself. Gods, she was filthy. How could she let herself go like this? Dirt caked her skin and hair. The last time she looked in a mirror she had smart ear length bob and violet hair. Now the bob was down to chin and her white roots were three inches long. Her hair had coiled itself into medusa like locks.

She looked down and noticed Misa thumping her side.

"No,no,no! Not in Misa's clean bathroom," the girlchild cried. In a surprising show of strength she shoved the shinigami out of the bathroom. " Go clean somewhere else but not here."

Here Rem stood under the pool shower trying scrubbing to wash the months, the years of filth on her. Her armor was off and had been polished. Her old underwear disintegrated beneath her and washed off her skin. Why was she punishing herself? Why was she protecting this self-centered human? The water was still black as it swirled down the drain.

Misa was Jealous' human not hers. And the ungrateful girl sent her out to the roof-side pool, out in the open. Rem tried to stop Jealous but he made his choice. He was a quick writer and so he died trying to protect Misa. A girl who neither understood nor cared about the sacrifices made on her behalf.

Rem had seen Ryuk's human, Light. The boy called his Ryuk stupid and insulted him but allowed Ryuk on the furniture and gave him plenty of freedom. Light also kept on a steady supply of apples even through Ryuk now preferred strawberries. Rem was not allowed on the furniture and Misa did not attend to her needs .The water was a gray color as it went down the drain. Rem lathered herself up with more soap.

Rem had such a capacity for love. More than anything she wanted that love to be returned. When would she find someone cared? Someone to love her back?

Ryuk burst in, "Rem Justin gave me back your- ack, you naked, sorry, sorry going away now."

He dropped the cell phone and covered his eyes. Though he did try to take a peek between his fingers. Gods she was beautiful. More than ever she stirred in him desires and feelings that were dangerous. So he flew off back to his roost.

Justin had gotten her back.

A few hours later Rem flew into his home fully dressed "Ryuk you were right, I'm not the same as I was. I saw our world through your eyes all lifeless, all dead. And I've made a decision. I want to stay in the human world. I want to stay with you," said Rem.

Then she pulled him towards her.

"What about the rules," he asked.

"Shhh"

Rem kissed Ryuk full in the mouth. His mouth opened in response and his tongue probed hers. Rem's hands roamed over his muscular chest. His lanky arms wrapped round her in an embrace. Her still heart began to beat. For the first time in her existence Rem felt warm.

All too soon the sun rose. Reluctantly they separated.

"Duties," he said sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Shinigami Spring Chapter 11

L was getting frustrated. Kira had gone underground. Deaths were still mounting but no more heart attacks at, least not, with the younger criminals. He sucked his finger trying to figure out the clues, trying to fit the pieces together.

"It looks like Kira has stopped, hasn't he? We've scared him off," said a voice behind him. It was Mastuda.

L turned around. To be fair, the young detective had more or less average intelligence. What he lacked were the filters needed to screen his speech and behavior. He spoke out loud every thought and every feeling he had. He acted as a mouthpiece for the rest of the squad allowing L access to the thoughts and feelings that the others would not dare say out loud. That made Mastuda very, very useful.

"No, there's a 90 probability that he's changed he's techniques. Kira has a very childish view of justice. He believes what he's doing is right, no he hasn't stopped." Replied L.

Many members of the task force believed as Mastuda did. That Kira had stopped killing. L knew better. He knew that Kira was most likely a student, he could tell that from the patterns of the earliest killings. When he let nugget of information become known, the patterns changed. So Kira must have some sort of contact with the task force, like a being a member or relative.

Around mid-April the Kira signature stopped. The killings still continued with the FBI agents dying in various strange and unusual accidents. The FBI director, himself, getting killed by lighting. All that meant was that Kira had changed his methodology. It was like someone had taken him aside and had given him a talk, someone like Sochiro Yagami. Though Light fit the profile he seemed to be behaving himself.

"Still we can no longer detect him. We cannot tell which deaths are his and which are natural," said Sochiro Yagami.

"There has been some unusual behavior in many criminal deaths," said L as he spooned in a seventh scoop of sugar into his coffee. "Kira's feeling threatened, powerless there is a 85 probability that he will strike at us personally.

L took a sip of his coffee. Salty bitterness assaulted his mouth. He spluttered out that awful taste. Someone had put salt in his sugar bowl. A childish prank if ever he saw one. He raked his fingers though his hair. It was full of knots. Now someone might have done a quick switch with the sugar bowl but nobody went anywhere near his hair. L thought that someone in the task force must have been venting out his frustrations on him. That is until the power went out in the building a few seconds later.

"Mastuda, Aizawa come with me," barked Yagami.

"Take these portable headsets," said L. "I want to hear everything."

The men left for the bowels of the building. L heard them as they stumbled and muttered all twenty stories down. Finally they reached the bottom of the building.

"L we've finally reached the building's power cables," said chief Yagumi.

Izawa called out; "Chief the power cable's been cut. It looks like it's been _bitten _through."

"Oh man, that must have been one giant rat," joked Mastuda.

"Try and see if you can safely get a cast of the bite marks," ordered L.

In a dark corner unnoticed by the policemen Ryuk staggered through the walls. The current that passed though him when he bit the cable did some serious damage. His one thought was to get to somewhere safe.

After school Light found Ryuk sprawled facedown his bed drooling. The god of death did not awake until a few hours later.

_Author's note: Spirits are said to affect electrical currents and equipment. In this story I decide that the reverse must be true, hence one electrocuted shinigami_.

Rem was working herself up to telling Misa that she would be leaving and taking the book with her. But whenever she looked into the little human's eyes, she balked. They had gone through an entire working day before Rem had got the courage or the time to speak to Misa about this.

She followed Misa down to the train station. " Misa, I have something to tell you – why are we boarding the train to Osaka?"

Misa giggled, "You'll see."

What could that girl be planning? One thing Rem knew for sure was that Misa had a talent for getting herself into danger. The shinigami's heart now pounded in her chest. What was happening to her? No shinigami had a beating heart, no shinigami except Ryuk.

When the train finally stopped at Osaka Misa started to walk to one of her old friend's house. "Misa finally decided to take some action," said the model as she skipped down the street. " Misa is going to get Kira's attention and get to meet him."

In the living room Rem listened to the two humans giggle as they made the Kira tape. Words like kill and judgement filled her head. Misa was going to kill and no only that publicly. The little human was going to endanger herself; Rem couldn't leave her now.

She tapped Misa's shoulder, "Don't do this there's another way."

Rem walked into the kitchen. When she was confident about not being seen, she pulled out her cell phone. Like many humans Rem had decorated her cell phone. It had some of Ryuk's feathers on it. She dialed quickly.

"Hello? Is that you Rem?" Ryuk did not sound well.

"Ryuk, are you alright? I've got a problem. Misa wants to-"

"Misa wants to what?" questioned the little human. "Rem who are you talking to?"

"I am so much in trouble," thought Rem.


	12. Chapter 12

Shinigami Spring Chapter 12

Shinigami Spring Chapter 12

Because his Mom was working him hard, Light Yagami got sent home after experiencing some excruciating cramps in class. It didn't really matter, because everyone was now studying for exams not learning anything new. So two hours before the end of class he returned to his house.

He was surprised to see Dad's car outside. Since the Kira case he hardly ever saw his father and not this early. Ryuk must have done some major damage. He was about to go inside when his mother called out.

"I spent good money on those pesticides and fertilizers," she barked. How Light wished he could write her name in the notebook. "I want you to use them instead of that hippie stuff you're doing."

"It's called companion planting Mom."

His mother replied by slamming the door and locking it.

Sochiro Yagami was enjoying a cold beer when he saw his son toiling in the hot sun. The boy had been at it for over an hour and sweat was streaming down his body. What's he doing back so early? The term had not ended yet. Usually he would not interfere with his wife's disciplining the children but Light looked like he was suffering. He decided to get and son a drink and have a talk. When he got to the door he discovered it was locked. His firstborn had been locked out of his own home.

When he got out he saw his son drinking from the garden hose. Light jumped no doubt ashamed of being reduced to this.

"Dad what are you doing home early?" Light gasped.

"The power line to L's hotel had been bitten through. We've been sent home for the day. What about you?"

"Cramps, the nurse sent me home with some electrolytes. Mom's making me work in the garden. Oh thanks Dad," said Light as his father handed him a lemon soda.

" Get inside and take a cold bath. You can watch TV with that portable you've been hiding from your mother."

When Light finally reached his room he saw Ryuk lying facedown on his bed drooling. He shut the door to muffle the sound of his parents arguing. He ruffled Ryuk's hair affectionately.

"Stupid shinigami, you put your entire heart into it. Didn't you."

He shook Ryuk to wake him up. It didn't work. He checked the shinigami's pulse. It was faint. Ryuk had hurt himself, badly. So he rolled Ryuk on his side and made sure his airways were clear. This was all he could do for the moment. He searched the computer for first aid info particularly on electrocutions. Then he made a point of writing in the death note. It wasn't until evening until Ryuk awoke.

It was almost dinnertime when Ryuk's telephone rang. Light nearly jumped out of his seat. He turned to the source. It was coming from Ryuk. The shinigami drowsily pulled out his phone. Now he wakes up, Light had tried everything to wake him up but only this worked.

"Hello?" Ryuk said in a fuzzy voice. "No, I'll go get him. Light! It's for you"

In a kitchen in Osaka, Misa grabbed Rem's cellphone from her. In doing so the petite human's arm brushed against Ryuk's feathers.

Just like the book a discarded shinigami's possessions allow a human to see and hear the shinigami in question.

"So _this_ is what you by there being another way." Said Misa to Rem. Misa turned to the phone. "Hello is this Kira?"

On the other side, Light accepted the phone from Ryuk.

"Hello?" said Light hesitantly.

"Is this Kira?" Light didn't know how to answer that. "Do you by any chance have a shinigami with a cellphone? A shinigami by the name of Ryuk?"

"Yes, who are you?"

Ryuk had fallen asleep again. His work done. Suddenly the door knocked.

"Light can I come in?" asked his father behind the door.

"By the way a sleeping shinigami is visible," said the voice on the phone.

Light shoved Ryuk off the bed. He landed with a thud.

"Ow!" complained Ryuk.

"Call back in an hour," said Light. " Come in Dad."

"Light your mother and I have been talking." So that's what they called the shouting downstairs. " And we've come to a decision- is everything okay?"

Light smiled broadly as he kept kicking Ryuk with his free leg. He needed to keep his shinigami conscious. "Just a little tired."

"Well, we've come to a decision. You're no longer ground except you must fulfill one condition. You must let us meet your friend Ryuzaki."

Light's face fell. How was he going to get out of this one? Even if Ryuk was visible he wasn't human he'd have to think up something.

His father misinterpreted this. "Don't worry son. I realize that this boy is probably been a bad influence. I just want to see what he's all about."

Light giggled uneasily, "You're not going to arrest or anything."

"Don't worry you're not in trouble. Am I boring you?" said Sochiro as he noticed Light swaying on his bed.

"No I'm just tired. Can I go to bed now?"

"Good idea, and Light take the day off school tomorrow."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"You're a good kid, Light," said Sochiro as he closed the door behind him.

Light smirked he was off the hook, for now anyway. It wasn't long until Ryuk's cell phone rang again.

"Hello? That information you gave me was a lifesaver. We should meet, how does tomorrow sound?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After talking with Misa, Light lugged Ryuk into his closet and covered him in some blankets. That would have to do for tonight. He then pulled out a stash of potato chips and watched his favorite show on TV.

The next morning Light awoke to an empty house. The gods must be smiling on him. Ryuk was awake but in a zombie like state. He led the shinigami outside and hosed him off. Ryuk had soiled himself during the night. He plopped Ryuk in front of the television and studied, like a good son would.

It was late in the afternoon and Light was getting ready to meet up with Misa. He packed a small bag of clothes to put on Ryuk just in case he decided to fall asleep. The walk to the park took longer than expected, as the shinigami had to be guided there. He plopped Ryuk under a tree and waited.

On the way to the meeting place Rem was doing her best to coach her human. "Remember what I said."

"I know, I know, don't appear too eager. Don't tell everything all at once. Rem why didn't you tell me about Light before?" asked the little human.

"This Kira, he's ruthless. He's the worst kind of human there is."

"But he's killing all the criminals, he can't be _that_ bad. We're here, we're here!" Misa ran into the park.

Her eagerness soon vanished as she looked around. So many people, so many names even with the eyes of the shinigami this was going to be hard work.

"Rem, help me find Kira," Misa whined.

"I'm in enough trouble as it is. Shinigami are not supposed to reveal the existence of others to humanity accidentally or not."

Light was kicking his heels waiting impatiently. It had been fifteen minutes and still no sign of Misa Amane. Ryuk sat staring out into space. At least he wasn't drooling anymore. Suddenly he stood up and launched himself into the air. Light called out after him.

This was so hard Misa thought. She was starting to have second thoughts. What if Kira's shinigami was normal looking? What if Kira didn't come? What if Kira said no? And what if Kira was _gay? _It would figure all the good guys out there seemed to be. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black blur. The human turned around. She heard a cute guy call out.

"Come back here you," cried Kira or Light Yagami.

Misa turned to Rem. The black form landed next to her shinigami. It was a _male shinigami _and it had Rem in a bear hug. This must be Rem's boyfriend and Rem was fussing over him. Misa turned back to the objective.

"Light over here," she waved at him.

Light was calmly walked over. He looked confused," Misa is that you? Why's my shinigami hugging air?"

Misa giggled and twirled around. She was so clever she had made sure to wear a disguise of a black wig, glasses and a school uniform. It wouldn't do to be caught. "Yes it's me, I wore a disguise. As for your Ryuk he's with Rem, you can't see her since you don't have the shinigami eyes. Here touch my book."

Light gasped as he saw Rem let go of Ryuk and loom over him. It did not look very happy.

" Oh Light, I've always wanted to meet you," twittered Misa. "I'm so glad you're handsome. I can be of so much use to you. With my eyes I can see the name and life span of any person. Except yours, I can only see your name. And look our shinigami are together. It's fate I tell you that can only be the explanation."

Light stared at Rem. The shinigami shook in barely concealed rage.

"What have you done to him?" she hissed.

"Rem, see to your boyfriend," said Misa dismissively. "Light, see that man over there. He's Kyosuke Higuchi of the Yotsuda Group. I'm going to kill him."

"Wait you've only but his name down, that's a Kira signature. That's an unnecessary risk Misa," called out Rem.

"You're right, Rem, how do you spell embolism?" said Misa.

Higuchi was screaming into his cell phone at an unfortunate subordinate. "What do you mean our stock has gone down? How the hell did this happen?"

"Sir, the new set of cars designed for girls. They're a major success, you said not to touch fru fru girlie stuff, "answered the voice on the other side.

"Well what happened? No normal girl could afford a car."

"Sir the cars are a mere 50 000 yen. It was in my report."

"Do you think I have time to read reports you, you," Higuchi's face was turning a bright red.

"Don't have a heart attack sir."

"I'm not having a heart attack I'm having a s-stroke."

Light watched in awe as the man collapsed on the patio knocking over a couple of tables. She really did have the eyes of the shinigami. He could use this to his advantage. He could hunt down and kill L.

Rem stared out in shock. Her human had in cold blood murdered a man. "Misa you killed him, why?"

"It's quite simple I had to prove to Light I was the real deal," replied Misa." Beside he was a jerk. He got one of my friends pregnant and refused to pay child support. Now Light let's talk about our relationship, I want to go out on a date at least once a week…"

Light cut her off by hugging her. Rem could see him smirk in triumph. "I'm not ready to love you just yet but I'll promise I'll try to be a good boyfriend. Misa I need you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything you say."

"Misa!" cried out Rem. She turned to Light still holding Ryuk. "Know this Light Yagami I don't like you. If you hurt either Misa or Ryuk I will kill you. And I will do it in a most painful manner."

"I understand, but Ryuk got himself hurt, remember that. Anywise I think Ryuk needs a safe place to hide don't you and Misa and I need to talk privately."

A few hours later they were in Ryuk's tower loft. Rem watched over Ryuk as the two humans made their plots and plans.

"So you see if we threaten the lives of the top police board members. The investigation will come to a halt," said Misa.

"I love you," said Light with as much sincerity he could fake.

_To be continued in Shinigami summer._


End file.
